


Beyond the Veil

by Bellarker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarker/pseuds/Bellarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mountain Men have been defeated and its time to go back to normal. But when a horde of kids come camping at Camp Jaha, will Clarke and Bellamy be able to tone down the relationship that has started to build between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope y'all love this fanfic. I am obsessed with Bellarke and this is my take on how things are gonna go starting next Wednesday's episode. Hope you enjoy -- xoxo

I slid through the empty tunnel. I assumed this was the garbage chute I heard Raven talk about. It wasn't too bad a ride down the thing. It smelt a bit but who was I to mind. I landed in an empty cart. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out in pain. That was the one thing I was proud of mastering in my several months down here. I looked around. It was really dark and smelt like blood. My people's blood. Great, I had landed in the middle of nowhere, I have no backup and I don't know where I need to head to. For all I know, my people could be dying this very second. Bellamy could be dead. I thought of what Lexa had said, about me caring about him more than I did about anything else. Did I really? No, I don't have time for this. I saw an opening a few feet above me so I got to work on climbing the wall in front of me. "I'm coming to save you all, stay safe for me". 

The opening was pretty small. I couldn't stand up in it, I couldn't really move in it. "Air vents, I suppose". Me whispering to myself was the only consolation I had that I am alive, and I need to keep them alive. I crawled through the vent, listening to any sign of noise or movement, other than myself of course. I had a _very_  basic idea of what was where. I knew that the first thing I would come across would be the white rooms where I woke up. I moved around to find a latch or  _something_ I could use to listen. I saw a kind of net or mesh of some kind and peeped through. It must have taken some great kind of will to stop me from shouting, because down there was Bellamy, with none other than the President. 


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled to myself as I saw him. It was almost like a weight had been lifted from my chest. I looked around the room. The door seemed to be closed and there was no one else in there except the two of them. I knew Raven had cut the electricity out but this room was still lit. That made me suspect that the cameras might still be on. _But_ , knowing Bellamy, he might have taken them out anyway. After a few more minutes of considering every other option, I spoke out. "Bellamy! Up here". He looked around, his eyes wide with surprise. Then, he looked up at me. As our eyes locked together, I could see him smile. I could see the joy in his eyes. He looked over at the president and then at me. "Jump down" he said "It's all clear". I detached the net from the vent, which left a pretty big hole. I shimmied my way down and then jumped right in front of him. I didn't take another step before I was in his arms. It felt so good, it felt so safe. It felt like home. I don't know what it was, but that very second something broke inside of me. I didn't care that the enemy was in the room. I didn't care that I would appear weak. All I cared about was that Bellamy was here and I really needed to talk. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" I said, in between sobs, "It's all my fault...Lexa betrayed us...I shouldn't have risked your life....I could have gotten you killed". He put a finger on my lips. "Shh...it's not your fault. None of this is. It's all the mountain men's fault and partly Lexa. Actually mostly Lexa" I giggled. I hadn't laughed or smiled or felt happy in months but he made me laugh. "Look Clarke, now you're safe, you're here with me. We'll rescue Jasper, Monty and the other and we will get the hell out of here. I never wanna see another mountain in my life". I nodded and wiped my tears. I started to regain my composure and looked at the president. "You. It's your fault we're here in the first place". I was angry, furious, outraged. I took out my gun and pointed it at him. Before I could do anything, Bellamy pulled me back. "Clarke NO! He helped us, don't kill him". I looked over at him with a cold stare, "Well he didn't do any better. His son, I hear he's the new commander".   
"Yeah, he has all the others, why?"  
"Well, he must have kept him alive" I pointed to the old man "because he still cares. We can use him as leverage Bellamy. I don't care about him. I don't have the energy or will power to care about anyone but our people!"   
I turned to the president. His eyes were watery and his body was shaking. He wasn't to blame, he was innocent. I knew killing him would be the wrong thing to do but I had to. The same way I had to kill Lexa once we got out of here. That would be an uprising but I didn't care. Betrayal meant death. Death meant war. War is coming Lexa, and you won't see it coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the previous chapters had been so short. I have put this story on a really long hiatus but I'm back! Hope you enjoy.

I woke up after a really short nap to see Bellamy sitting across the room, looking at the shackles we had put to tie the President to the bed. He looked over when he saw me move and came over. Sitting down beside me, he asked "Everything okay?". I lied "Yeah, I'm fine". I could see that he saw the hesitation in my reply and that he knew I was lying, but I was grateful he didn't push the topic. "Once we get out of here, I promise everything will go back to normal". I smiled at him, it was nice to hear positivity. "Does 'normal' include you going back to being an ass?" I asked, laughing for the first time in ages. "Well Princess, I see your annoying team spirit making a comeback too". We both just sat there smiling, enjoying the silence, when he spoke up "Do you think we should start making a plan now? I mean, its not going to be long before they send someone up here to search for us. And who knows what they're doing with the rest of our people". I nodded and rose to check on the President. He was still sleeping, but the look of peace on his face made my bitchy self come back to life. I shook him violently and pulled on his shackles. "GET UP" I shouted "We're going down to Level 5".

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I stood there in the small control room, President sitting in a corner and Bellamy by his side. I took the intercom and pushed the button for Room 495, where the rest of the bunch was. I spoke loud and clear, my voice trying its best to sound commanding. "Listen up Cage. I don't know what you have in mind but it better be giving up my people. Your father was very nice to us earlier when he let us use him. He is alive and breathing Cage. If you don't release my people outside in the next five minutes, he's going to be dead. Let the countdown begin". I looked over to Bellamy, almost subconsciously asking for his opinion, when he nodded. It felt like a silent 'I'm with you on this' kinda nod. I looked over to the big screen, which showed Cage, looking as desperate as ever, trying to get something out of his men. I could see the fear on his face when he had heard his father's mention, but I knew that I couldn't care less about their relationship. What I needed right now was to get out of here and go back home. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"It's down to the last minute Cage, I still haven't heard from you". This was the third time I had pushed that button and I was getting really annoyed. I pushed the button once more, vowing this would be the last time. "I've waited enough. Your time's up". I pulled out my gun and was about to aim when I heard back. "NO! I'll let them go. You can have them, just let my father go." I smiled, but I knew this joy wouldn't last forever. I looked over to Bellamy, who was tying the President to a pole in the room. "You stay here till your worthless son comes to get you". He then started walking towards me. I was hoping he would be coming to talk to me about our way out, but was surprised when he pulled me into a hug. I know I had done the same thing a while ago, but somehow it felt different. I felt my stomach in knots, holding my breath back, I could feel the lump in my throat. As I breathed him in, I realized that I had experienced the same feeling with someone else a long time ago. This wasn't good. I was falling for Bellamy friggin Blake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to all your comments and thanks for all the kudos' :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is kind of a short chapter. I just wanted to lighten things up before I change the theme of the story setting a bit. I just wanted to get away from all the darkness and kind of make this a lighthearted romance. Hope you like where this is going :)

I saw him by the dropship door, standing in his usual 'I'm-the-boss' position with absolutely no smile on his face. His eyes look like they're searching the crowd when he spots me and smiles. I walk up to him and stand against the ridge of the door, facing him. "What's up Princess, bored already?". I let out half a laugh and start my daily morning briefing. "Smile away Bellamy. We spotted a few grounders lurking in the forest but they went away once we made a move. Also, Cage contacted last night and said that he is sending all the children at Mt. Weather over so that they...um...escape the oxygen depletion'. He looks at me, not too pleased with the news, his right eyebrow dangerously close to shooting out of his head. "And how exactly are these children gonna survive the 'radiation'?" He didn't really wait for me to reply, but I didn't have too. We both knew that a lot of blood had been taken from us, the Sky people and also the thousands of grounders that were in there. I tried to ignore the inhumanity of it all and looked at the bright side. "Atleast he tried to save the kids first" I thought out loud. "Yeah, that doesn't make him any better". I could taste the bitterness and hurt in his voice. I patted his arm and was surprised to see him shake a bit. He looked down on my arm and held it in his hand as he removed it. "I'll go talk to your mom and see where we can room the kids". I nodded and called after him "So I see you like kids?". He laughed and waved his arm without turning back "In your wildest dreams Princess". I was sitting at the 'cafeteria' when he came and sat down beside me. "They're coming in a week. We need to build a few cabins by then." He started sipping my drink and looking of into the distance when I snatched it back with a 'hey!'. "So that's it? That's all you got out of my mother? Do we have any lists? Who's gonna bring the wood in? Who's working on which cabin? Anything". He rolled his eyes and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He shirt riled up his abs and I inhaled sharply. I'd hoped he didn't hear that but who was I kidding. He gave me a smirk along with the list. I looked down at his surprisingly neat handwriting.

Raven, Wick, Jasper, Harper -- Wood  
Monty, Miller, Jessica --- Cabin #1  
"I see you didn't put those two together"  
"I thought it would be best considering all that's happened" he replied. I nodded.  
Clarke, Bellamy --- Cabin #2  
"Why are we the only two people working on the third cabin? Is this some kind of trap to take all the credit Bellamy?" I said with fake sweetness. "No princess, we're the only people who're willing to do it. Octavia busted an ankle and the others don't like the idea of working for anything to do with Mt. Weather. Plus, I don't really feel like being around anyone I actually like right now". I got up feigning interest and shoved the paper across the table back to him. "Meet me around the clearing at dawn." This was gonna be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

_Meet me at the cabin in ten minutes._

The note was short and I was impressed by its hiding place. My bra inside my tent. Classic Bellamy. I changed into a pair of old jeans since I knew we were gonna be painting today. I walked out, smiling and waving as I passed by the masses. It was a nice day and I hoped it would remain this way. I walked over to the cabin and my heart welled with pride. I'd built it with my own two hands, of course with help, but it felt good to do something like this. I walked in and looked around but he was nowhere to be found. "Bellamy? Are you here?" I walked with my back towards the bedroom door when someone grabbed me from the back. I shrieked with laughter as he tackled me to the ground, paint all over his hands. "Is this your payback? Covering me in paint? God Bellamy you are such a dick". He was still on top of me when he said with mock sadness, "Not waving 'hi' to me in public is a matter of deep sadness to me, princess". I chuckled and looked into his eyes. I was dangerously close to him. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I could feel his beautiful brown eyes boring into my own. I could feel his biceps and his abs and every other inch of his sculpted body. I think he noticed that I was staring when he broke the silence. "Do you wanna get started?". 

 

We finished painting at least two rooms and decided it was time to relax. We sat down by the door, couple of drinks in hand, enjoying the sunset. "Why do you enjoy doing this so much?" I asked "You were never the person to take joy in the enemy's work. At Least not the Bellamy I knew". He smirked at me and sighed. "No one ever knew the Bellamy I was because I just never showed that side of me. I always thought that it might get you killed if you showed your soft side. But I guess you've already seen mine as I have yours" he nudged me "I do this because it feels like my salvation. Like I'm saying sorry for killing all those parents that these kids might have lost. I know that my sorry isn't due but I guess its just a part of recovery from the fact that I killed someone and no matter what shape or form, I know that killing someone isn't something I personally let go that easily". I looked up at him and it felt like looking at a different person entirely. "I didn't know that" I said, almost like a whisper. "I thought your recovery process was 'have sex with anything that moves". I don't know if it was hurt or just the shock of me saying something so harsh directly, but something flashed across his face for just a second. "I know my reputation as a boytoy around these parts but how about you. The last person I saw you sleep with, well, let's just say that story is over". I sighed, it was true, every word of it. "I know, poor life choice. I mean, I guess I miss having sex but I don't want the relationship part of it. I don't want to deal with anyone's friggin problems right now cuz I have plenty of my own". Bellamy, of all the responses I could have thought of, laughed. "Hey princess, do you wanna have sex?". I half-choked or half-died when he said that. "I mean it princess, you want what I want. Sex without any strings attached. So why not try it out? I mean, you're not that bad to look at and I'm pretty much the best looking guy around here". I laughed at his boasting but my brain clearly had no filters. "Fine let's do it, pretty boy". And so my life took at turn, but I didn't know where it planned on heading. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this! Thanks for all the hits and kudos :)

_He pushed me against the wall and held my hands against his own. I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder as he laid a trail of kisses alongside my neck to the corner of my mouth. Then all of a sudden he was kissing me with all his passion and I was kissing him back just the same. He kissed me like he couldn't breathe and that I was air. My hands moved up to his hair as I ran them through, something I had been wanting to do forever. He moved down to my neck and I let out a soft moan ....Clarke? Clarke?_

 

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. I was in my tent, apparently reliving last nights events. It was my mom. "The kids are gonna be coming in any second. I need you to take them to their cabins and keep them entertained. We sent out a group to hunt for dinner. I'll call you then". I nodded and got up to put on some fresh clothes. I pulled my hair out of its pin and put it up in a bun. As I made my way out, my eyes darted to the incoming troop. About fifty kids were making their way to the camp gates, their tiny hands holding each other in a straight line. I couldn't help but smile as I walked towards them. I waved 'hi' as they started making a group in front of me. I was about to start giving out some orders when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Bellamy. He bent down, still behind me, and whispered in my ear. "I really enjoyed last night" he said. I could just feel the smile in his voice. I pulled him to stand beside me and replied "Well, I had fun too. but remember, just fun. Now take these kids" I pointed to the first group "up to the cabin and get them comfortable. I think Miller already put the bedding in there so, uh, we should be set". He gave me a 'yes ma'am' and started talking to the kids. My heart fluttered as I saw him pick up the youngest kid and lead the rest down the muddy path. He was just so good with them, I couldn't help but think of him in the future,  _us_  in the future.  _Stop it Clarke, you made it pretty clear. There is nothing between the two of you._  

 

I walked in through the door and was immediately swarmed by kids. I laughed as they all hugged my knees and started shouting all kinds of things, ranging from 'you're so pretty' to 'why are you so tall'. I giggled and shaked the outreached hands when I saw him standing by the other room's door. He wore a smile on his face, not just a smirk but a genuine smile, one that I knew came from the heart. I walked over to him and turned to face the crowd. "Okay guys, welcome to the Camp Jaha! Now, I want you guys to go draw something with those colors" I pointed to a table on the right "and I want you to show it to me once you're done". They were pretty obedient and got to work immediately. I took a step back and stumbled on a piece of wood that was poking out. I braced myself for a fall when I felt a strong pair of hands grab me at the waist, helping me up. I turned around to see Bellamy standing right in front of me. "Thank you" I said, breathless. "Any time princess". Reaching around me, he pulled the door shut so we were all alone in the bedroom. He pulled me closer, hands still at my hips, and pressed his forehead to my own. "I don't think I can do this anymore" I whispered, taking plenty of caution not to look into his eyes. "So you lasted about a day" he said, pulling away. I could sense a hint of bitterness in his voice. "It's not that. It's....it's just that there are kids here now. And you know how kids are. If they caught us sneaking around then they might say something".

"So you're saying you're ashamed of being seeing together with me in public?"

"No, Bellamy! It's just...we're not 'together' and I don't want lies to be spread around".

"Whatever princess, I knew you were gonna bail anyway". 

Before I could respond, he opened the door and put on a fake smile. "Who wants to show me their work?" 

_What've you done Clarke......_


	7. Chapter 7

_What did you do Clarke? You know you want him back. You have to talk to him, you have to make him understand._

 

I walked up to the clearing where he was sitting, his back facing me. He was watching the kids play from a distance. I walked up to him and sat down beside him. "What do you want?". I was taken aback by how cold his voice was. I turned to face him and said "We need to talk, in private". I thought he would object but instead he just nodded and got up to walk back go the cabin. As we sat on the steps up front, I blurted out everything that was on my mind, and boy was there a lot. "You need to hear me out. Look at first,  _I_  was one of those people who thought you were a jerk, an asshole and a good for nothing. I was broken because I thought my mother had killed her own husband and I needed someone and you weren't that someone. You were always cold and harsh and the only person who was there for me was Finn. I was blind Bell, I was in love and I couldn't look past that to see who he really was. When he broke my heart, I thought i would never be able to trust another guy, that I would never be able to open myself up to anyone. But then I saw you. I mean I really 'saw' you. I saw you for who you were, a loyal, kind person who was always there for his loved ones. And I...I...fell in love with you Bellamy. I'm in love with you" (I am sobbing right now, great) "I couldn't let myself admit that because I didn't want what happened with Finn to happen to  _us_. But now I know that won't happen because you are not Finn. You are you and I love you". I was staring at him, his face full of surprise. I knew he would think I was a freak, or just another one of those obsessed girls. I put my head down, not ready to look at him when he says that. But then, I felt his finger crook under my chin and lift my head up to look into his eyes. His face was smiling and he whispered "I love you too, you idiot" and then he kissed me. He pulled me into him, the kiss full of sweetness and love, not fiery and passionate. And I didn't mind that, I  _wanted_ that sweetness. I wanted him and now he was mine. He pulled away, much to my disappointment and laughed when he saw it on my face. "So, do you think you'll be okay with us being seen in public?". "Yeah, I'd like that" I replied, unable to hold back my huge smile. He then wove his hand into mine and said "When I first looked at you, I think the spark I saw in you kind of confirmed it. I've been in love with you forever Clarke, thank you for all that you've done for me, to better me. Thank you for being my first love". 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! More chapters to come!


End file.
